The Captain's Eyes
by scrubso
Summary: A pre-Sound of Music story told from the Captain's perspective.
1. Georgiana

_A/N: This is an idea that has brewing in my mind for a while now. This is a story about the Captain that explores his past starting from his naval academy days to the events of TSOM. It will capture his growth from an awkward adolescent to man, to a naval hero, husband, father, and finally a widower. The story will be told from the Captain's perspective. The title the Captain's Eyes sounds a bit clique but who can't look at those gorgeous eyes and wonder._

_I haven't abandoned my other work; The Ostrich (the next chapter is being Betad) and I have a few more in the works!_

_As always I'm still relatively new to writing. My biggest challenge is picking a tense and sticking to it. This story will be in present tense unless there is a situation where the Captain reminisces and I switch to past. It is a bit of a challenge for me, but I do try to stay true to the tenses. Please feel free to comment with tips and suggestions._

**The Captain's Eyes**

"Hold your arm closer to your body Master Georg" my fencing instructor James says.

James is a fencing guru hired by my parents to teach me the sport, he is an Englishman, hence the name, the British accent, and the habit of calling me Master Georg. James has been my instructor for years and while he is an Englishman, we communicate well because as a son of a Viennese aristocrat I am schooled in four languages: German, Hungarian, French, and of course English- all part of a proper gentleman's education.

I attend the most prestigious secondary school in Vienna. The school year had just ended and I am on my summer holiday, but unlike many of my classmates I do not mind school as I enjoy reading and mathematics immensely, and find my assignments less daunting and tiresome then having to interact with others my age. I am not anti-social; I am just quiet and reserved. Still my standing in society, even at the age of thirteen, forces me to be an eloquent speaker, display fine manners, and up keep the family name. And now being the only child the burden falls on me alone.

I often wonder if Fritz were still alive, things would be easier. My older brother has been dead for six months, killed in an "unfortunate accident" as people say. And while no one out right blames me for his death, in my eyes (and probably others) I am to blame.

The weather was cold and Fritz and I where amusing our selves by a lake on the outskirts of the city. Fritz and I always shared daring natures if not reckless, and soon we were both walking across the frozen lake. Unbeknown the ice was not formed enough to beer Fritz's weight and it cracked beneath his feet and sent him plunging into the icy waters.

I jumped in the water and tried to reach is flailing body, but it was no use. An old farmer who witnessed what happened tried to help us, but it was no use. The rest of what occurred became a swirl of memories buried deep in my unconsciousness; as I was there but not present in enough in mind, probably due to hypothermia and hysteria, to recall all the details. But it didn't matter, because in the end my brother was dead.

Everyone told me it was accident, but I was there when it happened. Had I paid more attention, had I been stronger, had I been quicker, maybe I could have stopped Fritz from dying. Maybe?

Since his death, my life at home has been unbearable. Father and mother still grieve over the loss of their son, their golden boy. He was four years older than I, and in my parents' eyes perfect in every way. He was intelligent, athletic, buoyant, and quite the ladies man. Everyone who met him liked him, he possessed a breezy air that made everyone that was around him feel at ease. I idolized him.

"Good job Master Georg, you are really are quite a natural at the sport" James gushes bringing my thoughts back to the present. James tends to be overly enthusiastic in his praise of me, calling me a natural and claiming I "have grace". While I appreciate his praise, at the age of thirteen I would prefer strength, and more importantly height- than grace.

It is times like these that I wish Fritz were alive. Ever since his death I feel terribly lonely at home, and I wish I had someone to talk to about my lack of height and how different I look compared to other boys my age. Some boys in my class have begun shaving and others are foot taller than me. And while from reading books I understand the science behind puberty, and that my time to grow will come too, I do wish I had an older brother to speak to. Mother definitely did not understand my problem when I tired to discuss it with her. She coddled me and called me her baby and became annoyingly weepy, while she bemoaned the fact that "I'm growing up too fast". I never spoke the matter with her again. And Father, Father is defiantly not someone I can come to, or speak with, especially not after Fritz's death.

Father never says it, but I am sure he is disappointed with me. Sometimes on dark nights I lay awake and wonder, does he wish it were me who died instead of Fritz? Does he care for me anymore? Is my only use to him being the sole heir to the family name?

James and I conclude our fencing lessons and I precede upstairs to my chambers to wash and prepare for dinner. We live in a comfortable mansion in an upscale area in Vienna. The house is quite large, but it does not have extensive grounds like other mansions outside the city have.

I enter my chambers, which consist of a bedroom, dressing room, bathroom, and a balcony overlooking a small garden. I quickly remove my fencing equipment, take a quick shower, dress, and comb my hair in record time.

I am the first to come down for dinner. I take my place at the table and wait. The meal is quiet, and I can sense some tension between my parents, but I choose to ignore it-dinner is exceptionally good and I am famished. But the poignant looks that are exchanged between my parents should be my first warning that something is amiss. If I were not so involved with eating my dinner, I wouldn't have be shocked, when Father clears his throat and requests that I come to his study.

I follow Father into his study-a room I hardly enter-and he motions me to sit down in a chair facing his desk. He first sits down at his desk, but then quickly stands holding a telegram in his hand.

"I received a telegram from an old friend of mine in Fiume. He has offered you a position in the naval academy there. Your mother and I discussed it and we feel it would be in your best interest to join the academy". He says this in quite matter of fact way. He isn't asking me if I want to join the navy, he is telling me that I am joining the navy.

"The new recruits are coming to Fiume on Monday, I really think this will be good for you Georg"

Father waits for me to respond.

"Yes sir" I manage to stutter.

"It will be tremendous experience"

"Yes sir"

"You'll learn so much"

I force a smile. And he pats me lightly on the back. I bid him good night and sprint up the stairs to my room, where I plop on my bed, facedown.

Mother comes in to my room a few minutes later as I sulk on my bed. She sits on the edge of my bed and gently ruffles my hair and rubs my back. With soft words she tries to coax me to raise my head and talk with her. But I do not want to, although her gentle hand on my back feels good, I am too angry to speak with her.

My parents are sending me away.

Any doubts I have about Father's affection for me are cemented. He does not love me, he is sending me away. But what of Mother? Who supposedly loves me, why did she agree? Against my will I feel my eyes burning and tears begin to fall. I feel so hurt, so betrayed.

I usually would have scoffed at such attention, feeling very foolish and babyish. I barely like being hugged. But with the knowledge that I am leaving in few days, I suddenly crave my mother's embrace. Mother takes me in her arms and holds me as I cry. I don't only cry for leaving home, I am crying for my dead brother too. Mother senses I am crying for Fritz. Six months ago, wrapped in her own grief for the death of her son, she wasn't able to comfort me. I understood her grief and I never asked for comfort from her or anyone else then. And as I blamed myself, I did not feel I had the right to ask for it.

"Georg daring, it will be alright. We'll write you letters, send telegrams, and you'll come back for the holidays, you'll see it will be alright"

"Okay" I am unsure if she was trying to convince herself, or me; but I listen to her, and for her sake, I wipe my face dry with the edge of my sleeve.

She smiles at me; her blue eyes are filled with understanding "let me show you something". She rises from the bed and leads me to the balcony "look at the moon darling". It is full and bright in the dark sky. "Where ever you are in the world, where ever I am, we will always share the same moon." She pulls me into a tight embrace "whenever, you miss home, look to the moon, I promise I will be looking at it too".

She kisses me lightly on the forehead before leaving me alone on the balcony wrapped in my own thoughts. I lean against the railing on the balcony. Despite the summer heat, there is a breeze in the air. I listen to the sounds around me, the house is quieting down, and Father and Mother have probably retired to their bedroom for night. But I suddenly find the air around me oppressive. Maybe it is the heat, or my fears, or maybe I am sensing that my life is about to dramatically change. But there is someone I have to see; I cannot leave without saying goodbye to _her._

I grab onto the branch hanging over the balcony and let myself down landing on my feet with a soft thud. I then climb over the gates and make my way down the familiar path to Samantha's house.

Samantha Gisele is a fifteen-year-old girl who goes to my school. Although the boys' and girls' classes are housed in different buildings, they share the same grounds. Some of the boys try to talk to the girls, Fritz always did. Whenever he passed, there was always a group of giggling girls who waited to talk and flirt with him. Some of the girls would notice me, and tell me I had nice eyes and I was cute. I would prefer handsome than cute, but I guess when you're short and have nice eyes, you are classified as cute. I really couldn't complain, because back then, I was simply happy to even be noticed by a girl.

But after Fritz died, I went into my own little shell deeper than ever before. I distanced myself from my classmates and girls. Till I met Samantha Giesler three months ago.

I was walking on the grounds immersed in my own thoughts when I bumped into Samantha –literally-our books went flying in the air.

"Watch where you going!" I said irritably.

"You watch where going, shorty!"

"Don't' call me that!"

"Well, you are short" she replied.

"Well you're so…you're so…" I looked for a retort "well you're so tall!" I finished lamely.

She laughed. It was an amused laugh and her voice was musical. It wasn't the type of laugh meant to ridicule, but a sincere laugh. She thought I was funny. I looked at her and noticed not only how tall she was, but also how pretty she was. She looked gorgeous, in her simple uniform: A pristine white shirt, a blue and gold tie, a midnight blue blazer with the school's coat of arms, and a matching short pleated skirt which unintentionally drew attention to her long slender legs.

"You're staring at me"

" Uh, oh sorry" I stammered. Highly embarrassed for getting caught looking at her.

"What's your name?"

"Georg"

"I'm Samantha"

"Nice to meet you I managed" I remembered my self, and I quickly gathered her books and handed them to her.

"Thanks"

"Sorry for bumping into you"

"No problem," she shrugged. "I'll see you around Georgiana"

From that day on we became friends. While I don't appreciate being called Georgiana, Samantha has the sense to only call me it in private. I enjoy her company and I have grown rather fond of her, although I know she views me more as a friend than a romantic interest. Still my social and family life being the mess it is, I appreciate her friendship, and that is why I am aiming pebbles at her window late at night -in hope to get her attention.

When the third pebble hits her window, she appears.

"What's up?" she asks. I love that she is always so cool headed, as if it is perfectly normal to have a someone throwing pebbles at her window at all hours of the night.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask, trying to hide the urgency in my voice. She nods and disappears from view. I wait for her by our meeting place under the tree

"What is it Georgiana"

"I'm going to Fiume" I blurt out.

"What is that?"

"It's a naval academy on the coast of the Adriatic sea"

"When are you going"?

"Tomorrow or the day after".

Before I can help my self, I tell her how I feel about the matter, my feelings of rejection, and my fears. She is sympathetic and listens well. But she doesn't try assuaging my fears and telling me everything will be all right. She is honest with me like always and I am thankful for her candidness. She doesn't promise me that she'll write and that we'll keep in touch, because she knows that she wouldn't be able to keep her promise. But she does say, that she'd like me to stop by and say hello when I come back to Vienna for the holidays.

She tells me that it may be hard, but eventually I'll be very successful there. I am skeptical, but she tells me that I should trust her because she "very good at knowing these types of things" I tell her I will try.

"Good Luck, I'll miss you Georgiana"

"Good bye Samantha" It isn't easy for me to express my feelings, but I am leaving so soon and want Samantha to know how much her friendship means to me, so I say: "Thank you for listening and being such a good friend for last few months."

She must be touched by my honesty because she does something I never thought she would do. She kisses me. Out of the blue she kisses me. It is short and sweet; her lips are soft and warm on mine. I feel suddenly very hot and I don't know how to react or what to make of my first kiss. All I am aware of is my face flushing, no doubt turning redder than a tomato.

A girl has kissed me.

"I bet they won't teach you that in the Imperial Navy"

A girl has kissed me. I don't care what they will teach me in the Imperial Navy, or of my distant father, or being the smallest boy in the class. All my worries suddenly disappear. Tonight I am on cloud nine.

A girl has finally kissed me.


	2. Celestial Navigation

A/N: Sorry for the long delay between updates. I found this chapter difficult to write due to the fact that I know little about the navy. I did my research and tried my best. I hope it's a good and enjoyable read.

**Celestial Navigation**

I wait by the foyer with my bags packed. The butler will drive me to the train station and one of the servants, Roland, will accompany me on the train to Fiume. It is at mother insistence that an adult stay with me on the train. I find it rather ironic that I am old enough to leave home and be schooled halfway across the empire, but I cannot travel there on my own.

Mother and Father walk with me to the car. Mother hugs me tightly and cries. She does not try to hold back her tears.

"Good bye darling, I'll write to you every day," she says as she kisses my cheek.

"Good bye Mother" I say as she frets with the collar of my jacket. Father shakes my hand and awkwardly pats me on the back.

"Good luck Georg."

"Thank you sir" I reply. It is funny how I address him as sir and not Father. I cannot remember the last time I called him Father. I wonder if he notices it too.

I enter the car and watch the familiar sights of Vienna pass and I wonder how long it will be till I will see them again. The ride to the station is a short one; the butler and Roland carry my bags as I board the train. I am riding in a first class compartment. The compartment is comfortable and big enough for Roland and I. We talk little during the ride, except when Roland inquires if I need anything, but I am content to watch the scenery pass by window. We switch trains a few times along the way to travel southwest towards the Adriatic Sea. The landscape dramatically changes along the way and I am entranced by the sights that pass my window.

The train ride takes a full day and by the morning we arrive at the last stop, the station in Rijeka. As I step off the train I am immediately engulfed by smell of the ocean. I have never been to the sea. The sky is blue and there is not a cloud to be seen, although it is hot, the breeze from the ocean keeps the temperature pleasant. This is quite different than the humid air of Vienna.

Roland travels with me by car to the naval base. I am so anxious at this point, that I feel sick to my stomach. At the security booth I show my papers. As a bored officer looks them over I take deep breaths and swallow the bile that threatens to leave my mouth.

The officer hand them back to me and says "I'm afraid I don't see you name on the roster."

"What?" I sputter.

"Yep" he says indifferently, "your name's not here."

Immediately panicking I ramble "But how can that be, I was told to be here?"

"Dunno"

"But, what should I do? There has to be a mistake, could you look again?" I desperately ask.

The officer at the admission gates begins to become annoyed with me "look your names not here, see!" as he shoves the roster at me. I quickly scan it. He is right there is no "Georg von Trapp" on the list, but there is an "Alexander von Trapp" listed- Alex my brother. I feel a deep blush fill my cheeks as I explain to the admission officer my situation and the mix up between my brother and I.

I try to shake off the awful feeling that my offer to come to Fiume was not meant for me at all but rather for my dead brother. My feeling are mixed between utter disappointed and anger at my Father for making such a colossal mistake. However a tiny part of me feels even bit guilty for my bitter thoughts that perhaps Father knew all along that the position was meant for Alex, but he just wanted out of his house and out of his life so he sent me instead.

After the paperwork is sorted out, I am finally shown to small room where other new recruits are waiting. The room is part of processing center meant to hold new recruits as they arrive throughout the day. I am first screened medically and dentally. All new recruits are checked medically in an effort to keep disease of the base. I am then fitted for my uniform and receive my first military haircut. Throughout the rest of the day I am taught basic grooming standards, standards of conduct, and I am introduced to my Recruit Division Commander, Officer Eckel.

Fiume not only serves as the empire's naval school, but it is also one of the most active naval bases in the empire. The grounds are large and extensive and the walk from the gates to the barrack is a far one. Night has fallen by the time the initial Processing is complete. The recruits follow officer Eckel as he leads us to our quarters. We walk up a gravel road till we reach a row of identical two story brick buildings. The second to last one will be where I will presumably spend the next four years of my life. The first year recruits reside on the first floor to the right, the second year recruits are on the left and third and fourth year recruits are situated on the second floor. There are two rows of beds neatly lined along the walls. Next to each bed is small closet and cubby . The washrooms and showers are situated at the far end of the room. I claim the fourth bed on the left as my own. Wake- up time will be a 6 am, and then basic training will begin.

* * *

"Wow, calm down there von Trapp." Stephan says as I shovel food into my mouth.

"Leave him alone, he's a growing boy" Peter grins as he sits down next to me. Peter Füster and Stephan Bohm are the first two friends I made here at the academy.

K.u.K. Naval Academy is the most prestigious naval academy in the empire. Unlike the K.u.k. Schiffsjungenschule and the K.u.k. Maschinenschule which are naval schools, students who graduate the Naval Academy can be promoted to the rank of Sea Cadet immediately upon completion. Most students join the academy at the age of 15 or 16, Stephan and Peter are both fifteen, although some recruits are fourteen years-old, I am the only thirteen year-old at the naval academy.

I try to reply but my mouth is to full of food to politely do so. When I first came here, I could not help but turn my nose up at the quality of food given to me. It was nothing like what I had at home, but after two weeks here I learned to adapt very quick. That, and the training I went through made me want to eat everything in sight-no matter how unappetizing.

Basic training has been exhausting. From my first day here I have been instructed in how to conduct myself: how to stand, how to sit, how to walk-no, not walk- march. But that was not as bad as the physical training: running laps at dawn, climbing, lifting, and swimming. Basic training has been vigorous and I find myself expending so much energy trying to keep up with the rest of the recruits. Although I consider myself fit, much to my dismay I find my short legs unable to keep up with the other while running laps.

"There working us like mad men," Stephan complains as he stretches his long limbs. We are eating in the mess hall. The mess hall is a large room where all the recruits eat. But since Fiume is not only a naval academy but a port too, for practical reasons officers also eat in the hall, but not at the same time. However the officers who train recruits do eat with the students, although they make sure to sit far from us. Nevertheless although many of our instructors are now sitting in the far end of the room, there are few who have meal duty. They are there to make sure that their pupils are behaving well and eating with proper etiquette. There is no break form being proper. Peter and Stephan complain of this constantly "we get no rest," but I am used to conducting myself in a certain manner, as I was raised from the cradle to behave a certain way during mealtime, playtime, and night time.

All part of gentleman's education.

Fiume is famous for producing gentleman in addition to officers. The stereotype of a seaman does not apply to the officers educated in Fiume, we after all not sailors but gentleman. By the end of my education I will be able to play an instrument, dance, and sing. I will learn sports and be ready to conduct myself with utmost decorum. And as some joke, become fresh meat to be picked apart by hordes of eligible women.

"Resident dragon, at two o'clock" Peter mutters under his breath. Our drill officer, officer Eckel is dubbed "resident dragon" by Peter who feels that all the man does is breathe fire. In truth, Eckel does resemble a dragon with his fiery red hair, harsh features, and biting tongue. Eckel explosive personality is in stark contrast to his superior August Dorner. Dorner is a middle aged man, of medium height and weight. There is nothing remarkable about his appearance save for his piercing gray eyes. But he is often present during our lessons and training while surveying us carefully, often making me feel naked in front of him as if has the ability to see right through me, read my mind and heart and judge all my imperfections. And he is silent, always silent, making me find a reason to fear him more.

"Nautical training tonight" Stephan mentions once Eckel passes.

"Yes, it's about time they took us out" Peter replies.

Nautical training includes seamanship or as some calls boatman-ship. Included in Nautical training is lessons on mathematics and astronomically. We learn how to use navigation tools but we also learn about navigation by observing the sun and stars. As Eckel says "you can memorize those bloody books but it will not help you out in middle in the ocean" another one of his pearls of wisdom is that "Seamanship is art that can only be mastered by practicing out in the sea." Over the last few days he spewed those words at us so much that I hear it in my sleep.

Sleep, the thought is very tempting-especially after a full day of training. But today Eckel is taking the new recruits to sea to looks at the stars and learn his art. Although I do respect Eckel's knowledge and skill but I do wish he was not such a prick.

Peter, Stephan, and I rise from out table with our trays. At sunset we are to meet Eckel at the pier. That leaves us about three hours of free time to relax and review our studies.

I do not pay attention as I walk and miss a foot that is deliberately placed in front of me. I lose my balance and fall to the ground with a large crash. The sound of my metal tray hitting the ground echoes through the room as it become completely silent as everyone tries to get a look at the source of commotion. I look up at the culprit behind my fall; he is an older student with blond hair, sitting with his friends who are not even trying to hide their laughter. I hastily gather the remains of my dinner with a humiliated flush, dump it in the trash, and stalk out of the mess hall.

* * *

I am still upset when I head down to the pier to meet Eckel, but as the ship I am on sails from the port, I find myself calming down.

I am immediately engulfed by the cool air caressing my short hair, my face, and eyes.

The night sky is completely clear and away from the cliff and tress of land the whole celestial sky is open for our viewing.

We go out on deck and Eckels instructs us on the ins and outs of astronomy and nighttime navigation. I find it quite fascinating. Of all of new things I have been exposed to since I arrived here, the ocean is the most pleasurable. Out in the dark waters, with nothing but the stars and moon as my companions I feel so secure. For the first time since I arrived at Fiume I feel like I fit in someplace. Perhaps it is here, in nature that I truly belong.

* * *

The next morning all the recruits gather on the outdoor court for our first fencing lesson. We stand in a line all along the four sides of the court as the master instructs us on the basics of fencing, for many of the new recruits this fencing lesson is their first experience with a saber. Attendance is mandatory for all students, even the older ones. Even the most experienced are taught the basics with the notion that frequent repetition, no matter how cumbersome is beneficial. The second half of the lesson the recruits are divided up into groups depending on their skills, and occasionally two students will be chosen to spare in front of the class. I have been schooled extensively at the sport and I find my mind drifting to the stars of last night and my attention wanes, much to the annoyance of the fencing master. But my mind just cannot seem to focus on the basic and boring drills the master demonstrates before the class. Unluckily my daydreaming grabs the attention of the fencing master as he stops to stands before me- his annoyance is clearly demonstrated on his face.

"Young man, you obviously think yourself to be an excellent fencer as you display no interest in learning the sport."

"No sir" I earnestly reply.

"Well! show the crowd your talents," he says as he takes my arm and leads me to the center of the court. "Werner, be this young boy's partner," he says as he throws down protective gear at my feet. The gear is nothing to smile at, unlike, the uniform I have at home, this gear is pitiful. It consists of only heard gear, a protective vest for the chest and lower body, and gloves for the arms.

My face flushes as I struggle to put on gear in front of the whole academy, but I feel anger rise to my face, as Werner, the blond haired boy how tripped me in the mess hall the evening before steps forward and begins to put on his gear. I see Werner, smug face as he dresses and I hear snickers around me, and one boy whisper loudly "he's minced meat".

Werner and I stand opposite each other and salute. I put on my on my head gear. It is not only smelly, but also heavy and hot, but I try to ignore it as I take up the saber in my right hand.

We bow and the duel begins.

I move aggressively forward-step-step-back-step-forward-thrust-step-step-jump-step-thrust- . I can tell that by the way he begins the duel that Werner, assumes that I will be an easy match. But as I go on the offensive, I see his body tense as he begins to launch his own offensive and match my intensity. He begins to overpower me and I am now placed on the defensive, but I mange to keep up with him and match every one of his movements.

We spar all along the court, I retreat backwards till the edge of the court, the crowd of observers scurry to the side and before I know it we have left the cement court and continue our duel on a grassy patch of land. I retreat downhill and feel fatigue become a factor. My muscles burn and my chest explodes in fire, and I desperately wonder why the fencing master has yet to stop the match. But as I back peddle towards the piers it becomes clear, that I am on my own here and the match will only end one way, by either a win or a loss.

_There was no way I will lose_. The thought energizes me - I find the advantage and I take the offensive as both Werner and I headed towards the pier. We continue to spar on the pier as all the other recruits strain over each other to see the action. I feel completely exhausted as Werner leads me toward the end of the pier. Before long my back is towards the edge as he presses his saber against mine. Although my feet are planted firmly to the ground, there is no way I can hold him off any longer in any moment I will fall in the waters below.

_"You have a lot of grace"_

James words back home come to mind. It is obvious that I will have to depend on it over brute force. I use my height and grace to my advantage as I sidestep to the left, I almost lose my balance, but I catch it just in time, as I fall hard on my backside.

But Werner is not so lucky, will all his weight pressed on my saber, my sidestep proves to be his downfall, as he loses his balance and falls into the water below with a splash

Although exhausted I manage to get back on my feet. Doubled over with my hands on my knees I strip off my mask and take deep breaths to cool my burning chest. I hear murmuring and even some chuckles as Werner struggles out of water. I do not stay by the pier -it is not gentleman like to rub an opponent loss in his face. Instead I turn and walk up the hill and try my best to keep my face straight. The crowd parts as I walk and some even mutter some compliments.

I am hot and drenched in sweat and I desperately want to soak myself in a bath. As I walk I feel my muscles cramp I will no doubt be sore tonight, but it is worth it. A feeling I am unfamiliar with bubbles in my chest and in my heart. I feel good, I feel happy, I feel proud, I feel big.


End file.
